PJO Truth Or Dare
by LordStar016
Summary: My first story i DONT OWN PJO OR HOH also i do own some OCS and i do know that i may make ALOT of mistakes but hey cut me some slack i originally didn't want to post this cause i was scared of breaking the rules so yea the PJO and HOH characters have a not so nice game of T or D.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Prov

It was a boring day at camp and i was just sitting in my cabin when suddenly Nico burst in. "HEY PERCE!" yelled Nico.

I jumped and had Riptide drawn and Nico just looked shocked. "Dude why did you do that?" I asked as I put Riptide away.

"Sorry man but i came to tell you the others are playing Truth or Dare." said Nico.

"Cool can i join?" i asked him. He just smiled and nodded his head and i wondered "When has he been in this good of a mood?"

We walked down and met in the Hades Cabin and Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Kaite, Juniper, and a boy from the Hephaestus Cabin named Robbie.

"Ok heres the rules if you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you remove a piece of clothing." said Travis.

We all agreed and we decided to let Nico go first. "Piper truth or dare?" asked Nico. "Truth." said Piper. "Is it true the Drew keeps a picture of Percy in her makeup kit?" asked Nico.

"Yes its true." said Piper. When she said that i just sighed and Annabeth looked at Piper with a smile.

"Ok Robbie truth or dare?" asked Piper. Robbie looked up with his black leather jacket and mumbled "Dare." Piper thought for a moment then she turned to Robbie and said "I dare you to take off your shirt and walk into the Aphrodite Cabin and say Can someone help me with my back i think its got a scratch." said Piper.

Travis and Conner busted out laughing and I looked at the oddly calm Robbie. HE nodded his head and took of his shirt and jacket. Me and the other guys tensed up when the girls started starring at his six pack.

He got up and walked towards the Aphrodite Cabin. We all followed behind and i thought to myself "This is going to be good."

Hey guys LordStar here and cut me some slack its my first story alright also i don't own PJO or HOH but i do own my OC Robbie he's a person i based off of my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Prov

I walked up to the Aphrodite Cabin and knocked on the door. Drew opened the door and her eyes went wide. I silently cursed Piper and then walked in.

"Hey guys can someone help my back i think it has a scratch." I said. Well after I finished saying that all the girls *mainly Drew* were trying to get to my back.

I never felt so harassed in my inter life wait scratch that this is bad but not as bad as when some crazy mortals chased me down and forced me into a closet.

When they started to pull my arms and stuff i actually yelled a little. The last thing i saw before being dragged into a pile of crazy girls was Nico's scared face.

Annabeth Prov

I heard a small yell and we all felt a little bad for Robbie. I mean Robbie's no Percy but dang he has a nice body. I saw the girls tackle him before we lost sight of him completely.

I turned to see a scared looking Nico and 3 laughing campers. I had to admit it was pretty funny but i still felt bad.

It was 30 minutes later when Robbie burst out the door and ran towards us.

Me, Piper, Katie, Juniper all giggled when we saw him. The others busted out laughing.

"Dude your inter body is covered with lipstick." laughed Conner. Robbie growled and put his shirt and jacket back on. He turned to Jason and then smirked. "Jason truth or dare?" asked Robbie. "Dare." said a bold Jason.

Robbie smirked as if expecting this and said a dare we all froze at.

"DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Jason.

"Yes i am." said Robbie. Jason sighed and then i didn't believe it but he did it. He grabbed Piper and Nico and they went into a closet.

We heard screams and yelling and some thuds and we also heard someone yell "STOP IT BURNS PLEASE STOP!" when they came out Jason was burned and had cuts on his face. Nico was laughing and Piper was tending to him.

"NEVER MAKE ME HAVE TO GET BEAT UP BY UNDEAD WARRIORS AGAIN!" yelled a very mad Jason.

Robbie just chuckled and Jason turned to me. "Annabeth truth or dare?" asked Jason. "Truth." i said. "Is it true that you and Percy sometimes sneak off at night and make out on the beach?" asks Jason. I blushed and so did Percy. "Yes its true." i said.

I turned my attention to Leo and asked "Truth or dare Leo?" He said "Dare." I smirked and then told him the dare. "I dare you to go to Chiron and say Can i have a pony ride?" everyone busted out laughing.

"Fine il do it." said a rather upset Leo. He walked out and we ran after him.

What you guys think so far so good? I hope you like it


End file.
